


It's Complicated

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Reveal AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: The reveal happened! After it, Adrien and Marinette are super close, the best of friends, and no can figure out why, not even Alya. The class decides to get together, and figure out what on earth is going on. The worst part is, anyone could tell they're in love with each other, but THEY'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT. So the class sets up Operation: Adrienette, and try to do everything they can, to get them together, and to confess. I mean, how hard could it be?Alternatively Titled: We're a Team and We'll Get Through Anything no Matter What or Operation: AdrienetteIdk which title will fit best :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all those Operation: Adrienette fics out there!

The reveal was quite sudden, Chat Noir running into the same alleyway as Ladybug, just as her miraculous timed out, his following a few seconds later.

But he caught himself, and faced the other way, not wanting to break his lady's trust.

"...Adrien?"

It seems she'd forgotten to turn around, though.

He winced before saying, "It's okay, I didn't see."

"N- No, you can look. It's only fair I suppose."

And that's how one Adrien Agreste, or Chat Noir, met Ladybug, or rather Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 

—«·»—

 

The next day at school was rather awkward. Marinette avoided Adrien like the plague, while Adrien wanted to talk to her, and sort this all out. I mean, he didn't think it would've been so bad for him to be her Chat Noir. But apparently, she thought otherwise. Probably the worst part of his day, was during their free period, when Alya came up to him at his locker, and demanded to know what was going on. How she knew it was his fault, he'll never know. Besides, didn't Marinette usually avoid him anyway? In the end, he'd stuttered out an excuse, saying he'd go find her, and talk it out.

As he quickly walked past her, she yelled after him, "You better!" before heading to her own locker.

As he left the building heading into the courtyard, he received a text from Alya.

 _**She's in her room**_ **.**

He changed course, and headed for Tom & Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie. He was lucky enough, ironic really, to not be seen by any press, and was able to head straight into the bakery. Though the people in there did recognize him, the conversations they'd been in the middle of seemed more important at the moment, which he was more than okay with. He took a deep breath, as the aroma in the bakery was heavenly. Just then, did Marinette's mother, Sabine, notice him.

"Adrien, dear! We weren't expecting you!"

"Hello, Ms. Cheng, I was wondering if Marinette was here?"

"Why yes dear, she's up in her room."

"Would it be okay if I-"

"Of course, but before you go, take these."

She turned around, going back behind the counter, and after finally finding what she was looking for, she picked it up, and handed it to him. He gave her a confused look.

"I don't think they feed you enough, with the diet you're on! You need to fatten up a bit."

She smiled, pat his cheek, and went back behind the counter, as a new customer showed up.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Adrien makes his way up the stairs to her room, determined to talk things out. If she wouldn't come to him, he'd just have to go to her. Determination in his eyes, he knocked on her trapdoor. When she opened it, it was clear she hadn't been excepting him at all, from the way she blushed, and tried to close it on him. He was able to hold it open though, and let himself in.

"Mari, you can't just shut me out. We have to get through this, if not for us, then for Paris. I mean, if Ladybug and Chat Noir are off their game, Hawkmoth might win."

She nodded, understanding in her eyes and something else too, that he couldn't place.

"...You're right."

They sat down, talked things out, and he knew right then and there, that they were gonna be okay. They were gonna get through this. After all, they were Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 

—«·»—

 

After the weekend had passed, their bond of friendship was stronger than ever. Though, how she wished they could be more than that. But she knew, after that reveal he had no intention to have anything more than a platonic relationship with her. Which she supposed was a good thing. One little slip up in a relationship, and Hawkmoth could have the ultimate power of their miraculous'. He'd stopped showing any indication that he wanted anything more than friendship, and she'd have to be okay with that for the sake of their partnership, and more importantly, for the sake of Paris. 

On the other hand, Adrien was over the moon happy that they could go back to their regular relationship. The one where they were comfortable with each other, not the one where she'd stutter whenever he'd come near her. Of course, he didn't want what they had, a platonic relationship, he wanted more. To be able to hold her, and kiss her, and call her his. He wanted to scream it atop the rooftops, that he was hers and she was his. But he couldn't, because she'd made it abundantly clear that she had no interest in a romantic relationship. So he'd decided, for her sake, to hold back his attempts at wooing her, no matter how much more in love with her he was, after their reveal. He held back how much he loved her, and how he cherished every moment spent with her in and out of the suits, because that's what she wanted. And he'd go to the end of the earth, to make her happy. 

 

—«·»—

 

On Monday, she'd been on time to school, a change in her usual schedule of coming in a mere two-seconds before the bell rang. He was honestly surprised to see her sitting on the steps of their school, Alya not even with her. Not many students were wandering the courtyard, considering it was Monday, and no one was ready to start their week yet. It seemed though, that she'd had the same problem he'd had. She hadn't slept very well. And it was pretty obvious, with those dark circles under her eyes, and the way her skin looked a little paler than normal. He quietly approached her, two cups of coffee in his hands, because he'd had a feeling she was going to need it today. He didn't know why she couldn't sleep, but he was glad he could help. He had needed it too, though. He was up all night, trying to figure out if their was a chance for them, even if it was tiny, a small little chance was all he wanted. A chance to show her he could make her happy, and be the one to brighten up her day.

"Hey."

She tiredly looked up, to find Adrien there, holding out a cup of coffee to her. She took it from him, and started almost chugging it, like it was a lifesaver which, for her, it probably was. He took a small sip of his, before sitting down next to her.

"Hey." He repeated.

"Hi. Thanks for the coffee."

It wasn't a great conversation starter, but it was something.

"No problem, you're up early today."

"Couldn't sleep."

"I can tell."

She looked at him curiously.

"You've got bags under your eyes, and you look a little pale."

She just groaned, and went back to drowning herself in her coffee. 

He held out his hand, "Come on, I'll help you."

She took his hand, and pulled herself up, though she did wobble a bit, before steadying herself. He led her to a quiet little place, right outside the school area, before sitting down on a bench, her following suit. He reached inside his bag for his emergency makeup kit, consisting of blush, concealer, and few other necessities he was forced to keep with him at all times, as part of the agreement of going to public school. He got to work, and in a good five minutes, she almost looked like her usual self. 

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"Of course." 

Just then they heard the warning bell, meaning school would be starting in a few minutes. She didn't wake up early, for nothing. She picked up her bag, he picked up his, and they ran to school hand-in-hand, though they both new their feelings weren't reciprocated, and that was something they'd have to get used to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class wants to know what's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love I got on the first chapter! :D
> 
> Operation: Adrienette will hopefully happen soon!

Classes were rather boring. They got to go through lecture after lecture, only getting to enjoy a break during lunch. Nino had decided to take Alya out for lunch, leaving Marinette and Adrien to eat by themselves that day. Adrien had offered to take her to a nearby restaurant, who knew about students coming there for their lunch hour, and had actually set up a separate section just for that. The waitress showed them to their table, and they were seated immediately.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Their waiter, Cassidy, asked.

"Yeah," He responded, "Two waters please, and if it's all right with you, we'd like to order?"

"Go for it." 

To him Cassidy seemed like one of those young adult women, who were always peppy, and cheerful, no matter what, with her medium-length wavy brown hair, her green eyes lighting up, and the way she customized a boring waitress' outfit. Seems getting older doesn't always make people miserable. He'd hate to see someone with her kind of attitude get akumatized.

"I'd like to order spaghetti with meatballs." He told her.

"Me too."

Marinette smiled at the waitress, before she departed. She looked back at Adrien after she'd left. 

"So... Why'd you wanna come here?"

"Well, Chloe practically dragged me here once, and the food was pretty great. Usually I come alone though."

"How come?"

"Well... Alya and Nino have their thing going on, I'd rather avoid sitting with Chloe, our other classmates already have friends they sit with, and you... Before our reveal, you wouldn't even talk to me. Speaking of... How come?"

No, she was NOT letting this happen already. They were _finally_ on good terms, she could actually talk to him for a change without stuttering, he wasn't gonna ruin this for her. So she did the most obvious thing: Ignore the question. 

"Adrien, you _know_ the others wouldn't mind you sitting with them."

Yes, he saw her dodge the question. Yes, he'd let it slide this time, since he didn't want her to avoid him again. And yes, he'd get to the bottom of why she'd dodged the question. While they were waiting, they'd talked about everything and nothing, like they'd do on patrols. She'd excused herself to the bathroom, their food arriving a minute later. 

"You like her, don't you?" Cassidy asked him.

 _How was it obvious a complete stranger could tell, but the girl he liked didn't_ _?_

"I- Uh- Yeah." He blushed rubbing the back of his neck.

That's when Marinette decided to return, her heart plummeting at the site. He only acted like that when he was nervous... Did he like her? Did he think she was cute? Did he have an interest in older women? Do I even have a chance? Her thoughts were derailed, when he saw her, and waved her over.

"Hey." She said, sitting down.

She looked over to Cassidy.

"No problem, dearie."

She winked at Adrien, before going over to another table, and helping them out.

"Do you like her?"

"I- What?"

"Do you like her?" She repeated, gesturing towards Cassidy.

"I don't even know her!" He was blushing bright red.

"You do, don't you? That's why your face is all red."

"No, I don't like her like  _that_."

"Do you like  _anyone_ like that?" 

She held her breath for his answer.

He took a deep breath, before responding, "No. I don't."

That was probably the worst lie he'd ever had to tell.

 

—«·»—

 

They made their way back to school, their talk before forgotten, thankfully. Adrien wanted to tell her so badly how much their conversation before was a lie, that he loved _her_ , and only her. They met back up with Alya and Nino on the school steps, before continuing on their way to their next class: Physics. Marinette had always hated physics, science in general, with a passion, but it was just her luck, Adrien loved it. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing though. Was it good because he could help her, not that she'd understand it either way, or was it bad, because if they ended up together, she'd have to hear about it for the rest of her days. They sat down in their respective desks, the rest of their class already there. When the bell rang, their teacher entered the room, and everyone faced front, the room plunged into silence. Their teacher droned on and on about some boring physics related thing, that she'd never be able to recall later on, for their test, when she finally said something she didn't mind.

"Partner up! We're going to be working on a project."

Adrien immediately turned to Nino, so she guessed she was working with Alya, not that she minded, when Nino said, "Hey Al, wanna work together?"

She glanced at Marinette, who nodded.

"Yeah." 

So Marinette got up, and let Nino sit with his girlfriend.

Then Chloe came up, and took Nino's spot.

"So Adrikins, we're working together, right?"

"Sorry, Chlo, I'm actually working with Marinette on this project."

He caught her eye, and she nodded.

"Uh, yeah." She laughed, quietly.

Chloe huffed, but reluctantly left Adrien's side.

Adrien slide over and let her sit next to him.

"So  _Adrikins_ ," She said mocking Chloe, making him laugh, "why don't you wanna work with me?"

 

—«·»—

 

The project was relatively easy, or would've been if she'd actually been paying attention to the lesson. Adrien had done most of the working saying, "Its fine don't worry," and "Now that you mention it, you do owe me for this. I'm thinking a dozen macarons for tonights patrol?" They were the first one's finished, deciding to just talk for the rest of the period. The rest of the class saw their exchange, wondering _what on earth was going on_ , and _since when can Marinette say full sentences to Adrien **WITHOUT STUTTERING**!?! _ Of course, they didn't say any of this out loud, but they did all *not so subtly* glance at Alya, who looked just as confused as they did. But they all knew one thing for sure: She was definitely going to get to the bottom of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation: Adrienette is a go!

"Nothing! I got  _nothing_ out of her!"

 

—«·»—

 

After physics, Alya had been on her tail all day, except the classes they had separate, which she was thankful for. She new her friend liked to get answers to anything, but can't she just be happy for her friend? No, she needs to know  _why_ , what she missed, and Marinette knew from experience Alya wasn't going to let this go until she had a definite answer. One she  _believed_ , and Marinette hadn't had a chance to talk to Adrien to get their story straight. Therefore, she couldn't tell Alya anything. Alya continued to badger her, as she went to her locker, left the school, and continued to on the way up to her room. Marinette had finally had enough.

"Why can't you just tell me? I'm your best friend! I just wanna know what happened!"

"Can't I just tell you tomorrow?"

"Why not now?"

She mumbled something, Alya couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I said-"

And with perfect timing, Adrien's head popped out of her trapdoor.

"Hey, Mari, are you-" He glanced at Alya. "...busy?"

Marinette looked at Alya. She let out a huff, but relented. 

"Fine! We'll talk about this tomorrow." 

She smiled at her friend to make sure she knew she wasn't really mad at her, before Adrien came in, and she left.

"So..."

"Thanks." She smiled at him, before plopping down on her chaise.

He followed suit.

"We need a cover story for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Alya."

He didn't need any other explanation.

 

—«·»—

 

"Nothing! I got  _nothing_ out of her!"

They were in their classroom, Alya, Nino, Ivan, Juleka, Mylène, Max, Kim, Alix, Nathaniel, and Rose, sans Chloe and Sabrina, since they'd be no help and spoil their plan, and Marinette and Adrien for, well, obvious reasons. Alya was retelling the story of the previous day, how she couldn't get a single thing out of her bestie, and Alya was usually able to figure it out, but she'd gotten nothing. And even if she was going to be told the story today, like any good journalist, she knew whatever her friend told her today, was going to be a lie. Why else would Adrien have come over yesterday, then to help her plan out the backstory of their sudden friendship? 

"Why are we all here exactly?" asked Nathaniel.

"We need to figure out what's going on between Adrien and Marinette." supplied Alya. "I mean we all know Marinette is in love with Adrien, it's pretty obvious."

"...And Adrien told me the other day that he liked Marinette. Like, he  _likes_ her, romantically speaking." He continued, "But you did _not_ hear that from me. Bro code."

Alya's mouth dropped open for a second, but then she regained her senses, closed it, and marched up to her boyfriend.

"And exactly,  _why_ didn't you mention that earlier?"

"Um..."

He was saved by Kim who said, "Wait. So Marinette and Adrien are in love with each other, and they don't know, so they're friend-zoning each other?"

"That's pretty much it."

Just then, Adrien walked into the classroom, and the group dispersed. He wore a confused expression, but didn't comment on their activity. The class let out breaths of relief, they didn't need Adrien knowing what they'd been talking about. Chloe and Sabrina arrived a few minutes later, Sabrina going to sit in her seat, while Chloe sat on his desk to try and kiss him. It was then Marinette walked in, and Adrien was able to escape Chloe's grasp to greet her. Chloe glared at Marinette, before hopping off Adrien's desk, and sitting in her own. 

"Thanks for the save." He whispered to her.

"Of course." She winked, and then they sat down in their respective seats, and continued to chat as if nothing was weird about it.

And while to them it might not be, to everyone else it was as if the shock hadn't worn off yet.

Chloe was the one to break their silence, even if not in the best way, _"Adrikins!_ Since when do you associate with lowlifes like her?"

He frowned at her saying, "She's not a lowlife." 

He turned around, and smiled at her.

"She's  _amazing_." He blushed.

Marinette blushed, and Chloe almost  _growled_.

 

—«·»—

 

Later that day, during lunch, Marinette recounted her sudden friendship with Adrien, to Alya. 

"So, wanna have lunch together today?"

Marinette couldn't remember the last time that'd happened, since she and Nino started dating.

"Sorry girl, have another lunch date with Nino."

She smiled, and bumped hips with her friend. 

"I get it. Go!" She laughed, shooing her off.

Alya smiled at her friend, she was too good for her own good. She waved, running of to meet up with the rest of her classmates, to finish earlier's discussion.

 **Adrien** : Wanna get lunch w/ me again?

She laughed, and texted him back.

 **Marinette** : Sure! (◠‿◠)

 

—«·»—

 

"So Alya, what exactly are we doing here?"

"We are going to help set Adrien and Marinette up!"

"How?"

"That's where you all come in. Together, we're gonna brainstorm a way to get them together."

She took out her phone, and pressed some buttons no one could see, and then suddenly all their phones beeped simultaneously, signaling that had a new message. 

They all took out their phones to find a message from Alya:  **Operation: Adrienette.**

"We're going to stay in touch through the chat. Text me your ideas."

She then grabbed Nino's hand, "Lets go. Its time for lunch."

 

—«·»—

 

School was  _finally_ over and they had nothing.  ** _NOTHING!!!_** It's been three hours, and no one could come up with anything! They had decided to sleep on it, much to Alya's annoyance. They at least had solid proof Adrien and Marinette loved each other. That was something, right? She'd figure it out.  _They'd_ figure it out. Adrien and Marinette were worth it, and they'd confess if it was the last she made happen. _That_ she was sure of. She laced her fingers through Nino's, as he walked her home, those thoughts flying through her head.  _She'd make it happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovelyliliana101).


	4. Chapter 4

They'd met up again that morning, before class.

"So, any ideas?" Alya asked.

"I have one!"

 

—«·»—

 

Rose's idea had been to simply talk to them, and see if she could get them to somehow confess. She'd had Alya, and Nino with her as backup.

"Marinette! Adrien!" She called.

"Hi, Rose." Marinette waved.

Adrien smiled.

"So... What's up?"

"I was just curious about something..."

Marinette gave her a questioning gaze so she continued.

"You two have been getting super close recently, and I was just curious if there was something going on you weren't telling us?"

Marinette glanced at her, her cheeks already reddening, and she was to busy worrying about that, that she didn't notice Adrien's were doing the same as well. She'd then looked from her to Alya, and then Nino.

"I- What- No!" Was all she could get out.

So Adrien stepped in.

"There's nothing going on, Rose... And Alya, and Nino. We're friends.  _Just_  friends."

But they could all see the not-very-well-hidden disappointment in his gaze directed at Marinette as he said that. But his expression soon turned happy again, before they could question him further. 

"Well, its time for lunch! We should get going." 

He grabbed Marinette's hand, turned around, and started running in the other direction, almost dragging Marinette behind him.

"Now I'm even more confused," Said Alya, "Adrien looked upset as he said that, obviously, but we all know Marinette would never reject Adrien for anything! So why would he be upset that they're only friends?"

"I told you dudette, he has it  _bad."_

"Well, have him do something about it."

And the fire in his girlfriend's eyes told him that if he didn't get  _something_  out of Adrien, he'd probably no longer even have one.

 

—«·»—

 

It was a nice day today, clear skies, and a light breeze. Nino was walking along the sidewalk, to the park, to meet up with Adrien. He needed to know what was going on between him and Marinette. For Alya. He made his way to their designated bench, before sitting down to wait. He knew Adrien was going to be late, he'd even warned him about it, yet he'd still gotten there earlier then planned. So he took out his phone, plugged in his headphones, put his playlist on, and leaned back to relax, letting the music wash over him. The stress of the day faded away, and before he knew it, Adrien was tapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm up!" He yelled, causing the people nearby to turn and face them.

Nino blushed, before glaring at his friend.

Adrien just laughed, and sat down.

"So... What do you wanna do?"

Oh. Right. He'd invited him out to  _hang_ , so that's what he was here for.

"Can we hit the arcade? Oh wait, I forgot my wallet!"

"Don't worry," Adrien said, "I've got it covered."

They made their way to the arcade, Nino not making any progress whatsoever to bring up the real reason he'd asked Adrien to hang out, not that he wouldn't do it anyway. Today, he was on a mission tough. Albeit, a non-successful one, but still a mission. He just needed to find the right time to bring it up... And now, lucky him, Alya was texting him to know how it's going.

"Are you okay? You're glaring at your phone."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I just... Need to call Alya real quick."

"Well, I'm just gonna head inside, so..."

He nodded.

"Well?" Alya asked, after the first ring.

"Still working on it."

"Seriously? It's, like, five words."

"Yeah, but you know Adrien. I have to work it into the conversation."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Call me as soon as you get an answer."

"Bye."

He hung up, and raced into the arcade to find Adrien.

When he did, Adrien was standing at a pinball machine.

"Hey, sorry, Alya's just..."

"I get it. What was she calling about?"

"Uh, nothing... So I have a question for you."

"Hm?"

"What's going on between you and Marinette?"

Adrien's face turned bright red.

"Nothing!"

"But-"

"We're  _just_ friends."

"Then why do you look so upset about that?"

"Because it doesn't matter what I want, this is just how it's gonna be."

"Does this have to do with your father?"

"No."

"Then why-"

"Because Marinette and I won't happen. Besides, she doesn't like me like that anyway. She's made that abundantly clear."

"But she does-"

"Can we just drop this Nino? Please?"

"Fine." He grumbled.

 

—«·»—

 

After school, he'd been relaying the conversation to the group.

"So let me get this straight. He likes Marinette. Marinette likes  _him_. He thinks she doesn't like him like that, and he's, like, pretty sure about that, and Marinette likes him but she thinks Adrien only sees her as a friend, and is for once in her life fine with that?"

"Yep."

"This is ridiculous. We need another plan."

"I've got one."

Only, that statement came from behind them. They turned around to find the one person they wanted most to stay away.

 _"Chloe,"_ Alya growled, "what do you want?"

"What do I want? I want your little fashion wannabe to stay away from my Adrikins, of course."

"He's  _not_ yours."

"Well, he's not  _yours_ either."

"You don't stand a chance," Nino cut in, rolling his eyes, "He's already got his heart set on Marinette, and trust me, you don't want to talk about that with him."

"Yeah. Besides you should find someone who'll actually enjoy listening to you being cruel to everyone all day. I just have one question, though, what did Marinette ever do to you?"

 _"That_ _'s_  none of your business, and you'll see. When I'm done, your precious Marinette will never want to go near my Adrikins again."

And then she walked out of the classroom, with her head held high.

"She makes me so  _angry_."

And the class couldn't agree more with that sentiment. They all knew Marinette was strong, but would she be able to withhold Chloe's wrath forever? Would Chloe actually win? Would Adrien give up on her? These questions were running through all their heads, along with a bunch of others they wanted to know. But just then, Marinette and Adrien walked in, followed by Chloe and Sabrina. Marinette and Adrien were laughing and talking, and if there was one thing Alya was sure of, it was that Marinette and Adrien's bond could get through anything. And that, hopefully, included Chloe's wrath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This was the most requested fic to be updated on the poll, so here you go! :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chloe had actually set out on her plan to make Marinette's life as miserable as could be, that day. For example, when the bell rang to head to lunch, Chloe had stuck her foot out, tripping Marinette. Of course, it just so happened that Adrien had caught her, before she hit the ground. He whispered something in her ear, after he'd set her on her feet, and she'd blushed at whatever he'd said. She grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the classroom, the bright red blush still staining her cheeks. 

"Aw!" Rose said, after they'd left, and Chloe had huffed, before following after them. "That was  _adorable_ _!"_

And the class agreed wholeheartedly. They'd gone their separate ways for lunch, planning to meet up after school, and think of more ways to get Adrien and Marinette together. But right now, Alya had more important things to do. She told Nino there was something she had to do, before running out of the classroom, and down the hall. She rushed down the stairs to find Adrien, Marinette... and Chloe. She didn't want them to see her, in fear they'd stop their conversation, so she hid.

"I just don't understand,  _Adrikins_ ," Chloe exclaimed, "why can't you sit with me today?" She pouted.

"Because, I'm having lunch with  _Marinette_ today, Chlo." He grimaced, and she could only assume how many times he'd already said that to her.

"But, you've had lunch with her  _all week_ _!_ Can't you spend some time with me?"

"I..."

Alya knew the reason he never could outright say no to Chloe. And that was because, she had been his oldest friend for the longest time. The only person he'd ever known his age, before that year. But she didn't understand it now. He had her, Nino,  _Marinette_ , and the rest of their class, yet he still couldn't do it. It wasn't her place to judge, but he really needed to learn that. But right now, she had more important matters to attend to. And now seemed like a good a time as any, to but into their conversation.

"Chloe!" She said.

All three heads turned to face her.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

Adrien and Marinette had noticed Chloe had refocused her attention, and quickly left to have their lunch.

Chloe hadn't noticed yet, thankfully.

"I... Just wanted to know what was up earlier." She replied, eyes narrowing.

"She tripped on her own two feet." She rolled her eyes, waving it off.

"No,  _you_ tripped her."

"I don't have time for this."

"Whatever, but I just don't get it. What has Marinette  _ever_ done to you?"

"Once again: None. Of. Your.  _Business_. Sabrina!" She called.

"I don't have time for your lame excuses."

She grabbed Chloe's arm, and dragged her off.

"Let.  _Go!_ This is a designer's jacket! You ruin it, you pay for it!"

She took her into an abandoned classroom, pushing her into the room, and slamming the door closed behind her.

"You're not leaving this room, until I get some answers! Why do you have it in for Marinette? What did she  _do?_ And Adrien, why do you always act like he's going to one day realize you're the girl of his dreams? That he's just going to willingly go on a date with you? I thought you were his  _friend_."

"What!?! I  _am_ his friend!" 

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"You don't know the whole story." She spat.

"I think I do, actually."

"No. You _don't_."

"Then tell me!"

"When my mother left, he was  _there_ for me... He _cared._ It was... No one has ever cared about me before. I'd done the same thing for him when his mom left... I'd  _been_ there for him, and I always thought... We'd always be there for each other... That what we'd had... Wouldn't change."

"Chloe..."

"That was the year I'd met Marinette." She continued, "We'd had our annual 'Meet The Parents' day, and her parents were  _together_ , and  _happy_ , and I wanted that. I was just so... so  _Jealous_. I wanted to have that perfect family. She'd noticed I was down, and had given me an extra croissant, telling me to feel better. I couldn't handle how she had the one thing I'd been wanting since she'd left... Then I became mean, and cruel... Especially to her. I just couldn't help it... And then Adrien came to school. I thought I'd get some semblance of my old life back... But he made new friends, and barely even talks to me anymore... I just wanted my old friend back, the one who understood what I was going through... Who was there for me when I needed him..."

She curled in on herself, and Alya instantly regretted pushing her. But... She  _was_ letting it out, and maybe she actually needed that.

"Chloe, Adrien made new friends... because he didn't let that affect him... And maybe you should try to not let it affect you, either. Leave it in the past... Don't let it take over your life... The way he did. And I know you always had it in your head that you two, would somehow magically end up together... But a real friend would encourage them to go after the person they like, even if you like them that way. Try  _being_ there for him. You know, we  _all_ know, he likes Marinette. A real friend would see that, and help him out, not try to take them away from each other."

"It's just hard, you know? How would you feel if this happened to you?"

"I think... I would've felt the same way you did... But I would've treated the problem differently."

They heard a bell.

"Well, I guess we should head back to class. Sorry I locked you in here."

She nodded.

Alya turned to leave.

"Hey, Alya..."

She turned back.

"Do you think I could maybe join that little group thing you have going on in the class? I... want to help."

She nodded, and smiled.

"After school, Ms. Bustier's classroom."

And then she opened the door and left, leaving Chloe to sort out her emotions.

 

  —«·»— 

 

School was over, and Adrien and Marinette exited the classroom happily, hand-in-hand, with the promise of seeing Alya and Nino over at her house later. Everyone else, stayed in the classroom, the door closed, to begin their meeting.

"Uh... What's  _she_ doing here?" Kim asked.

"Chloe's here to help." Alya said, shooting her a small smile.

"Did I miss something?" Nino asked.

"Think about it. She'd know him best, wouldn't she?"

"But how do you know she's actually going to help?"

"Dude, you think Alya would let her be here, if she didn't have solid facts that Chloe wasn't trying to spoil our plans?"

"True."

"So, Chloe... Any ideas?"

"Well...  _Adrikins_ , and I, are going shopping tomorrow. I could... Try talking to him about it then?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Everyone gathered their things together, before exited the classroom, leaving Chloe, Sabrina, Alya, and Nino in there.

"Um... Would you two like to come?"

"What?"

"Shopping. With me and Adrien? He might be more comfortable talking about it if you're there."

Alya sent her one last smile, and a nod, before grabbing Nino's arm, and dragging him out of the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which fic would you like to see updated [next](https://www.poll-maker.com/poll2113907x3afbd0e9-59)? :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your reviews!! (:
> 
> Come leave me a prompt request [here](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
